worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Kylar
Alec Kylar, commonly known by his sobriquet 'Silhouette', is a member of the Nerazim, more commonly known as the Dark Templar. He is the first person in almost 3,000 years to have joined the order. Alec's parents and birthright remain a mysterious, and supposedly his grandparents know his true origin. In 1262, Alec received a mysterious ring that turned out to be an ancient artifact of the Dark Templar. Wearing the ring created a chain of events that lead to the soul and spirit of Zamara, a Nerazim Preserver, forcibly entering his mind. Zamara would later became his master and trained him in the arts of shadow, psionics and mysticism. Outside his life of darkness, Alec shares a strong and complex relationship with the Vampirate Rose. In Westmarch and Khanduras, he is commonly known as the Night Angel by friend and foe alike. History Much is uncertain regarding the birth of Alec and his parentage remains a mystery. He was raised in a small town south of Entsteig by his grandparents. Growing up, Alec would often ask his guardians who his parents were, but neither would speak much about them, only that they died shortly after he was born. At the age of 11, Alec's grandmother passed away, leaving him with his delusional grandfather. He would often sneak out of the small house they lived in to play with his bestfriend Bacon, climb rooftops and do fieldwork for a small pay. The experience of maturing with the orphan status made him bitter and with a desire to prove himself, thus, he chose a life of hard duty in the Children of Chaos, a gang dedicated to seasoning children into a life of crime and stealth. At night, he lived a completely different life as a member of the gang; he would plan and execute small heists in the city with other youth members such as smuggling contraband, as an example. The gang's vote-chosen leader, Rufio, saw much potential in Alec's ability for hiding in the shadows and remaining unseen by others (foreshadowing his future), and for this he gave Alec the alias, 'Silhouette'. Alec's views on the gang began to shift as he matured and he began noticing the increase of violence and brutal force as well as Rufio's moral instability. As Rufio's was nearing the age of manhood, he started doing contracts with the Thieves Guild, which brought a lot of attention to the Children of Chaos from other organized crime groups, thus Alec was promoted to an Enforcer. At the age of 17, while working in a field with his friend Bacon, Alec spotted Rose on a carriage with her father riding into town, where she glanced and smiled at him; her beauty made him fall in love with her at first site. Alec followed her to the weapon shop that her father owned and introduced himself to her. Over the course of several weeks, both became close friends and eventually lovers. Unbeknownst to each other, both of them lived secret lives. Recent Events Character and Appearance Alec's most distinguishing feature are his eyes which are dark blue and reflect his moods, turning soft as fog or hard as stone. When he seldom removes his mask, he is often described as handsome and rugged. He is somewhat secretive and calculating, but is nevertheless honorable and loyal to his friends, especially Rose. Alec will often speaks in riddles, preferring that others come up with the answers to the questions he puts forward rather than answering them himself. Having been trained as a Dark Templar, he is a master of psionics and is able to read people's thoughts and emotions, which allows him to have great empathy towards others yet shows no sign of it. Though he is wise and strong, Alec is not immune to self-doubt; he often doubts wisdom of his decisions and blames himself for misfortunes he may cause, such as Rose being supposedly killed in the ocean. Having become a Dark Templar, Alec has since developed a complex emotional ground to balance on and often finds himself questioning his moral compass.